


oc trope challenge feb 23 - fake dating (numbers on napkins)

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: Sokka has the perfect plan to make Zuko realize he has feelings for Emikoto bad for Emiko it includes her dating Jet
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043
Kudos: 1





	oc trope challenge feb 23 - fake dating (numbers on napkins)

“Hey Zuko!” A loud voice cut through the low chatter of the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop and cafe. Zuko would recognize that voice anywhere, Sokka. Zuko finished serving the tea on his tray and then turned to where most of his friend group had crammed themselves into a booth. 

“I thought we talked about this.” He said as he approached them. This being Sokka shouting loud enough to wake the dead while inside the tea shop, not them showing up to talk to him while he was on shift. 

“Did we? I don’t remember that.” Sokka said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Suki was tucked under his other arm, but she had this look on her fact that could only spell trouble. Zuko decided to head her off before she could ask. 

“No the Kyoshi warriors can not use the Jasmine Dragon as a training ground.” 

Suki’s grin only widened, reminding him of Azula whenever he walked right into her trap. “Uncle Iroh already said we could after closing time so long as we clean up after ourselves.” So what had that look been about? 

“Actually,” Katara cut in, drawing Zuko’s attention to the other side of the booth. “We were wondering if you’ve seen Emiko.” 

Worry shot through him. Why would they ask him he he’d seen her? She was really good about keeping appointments or letting people know if she was going to be late. Plus he was sure Katara got a weekly printout of her work schedule. 

“Her shift ended fifteen minutes ago.” Zuko answered. 

Toph groaned and let her head thump against the table. “I’m not chasing her around town all day. I’ve got things to do.” She grumbled. 

“Oh? Like Earth Rumble 18?” Katara teased. 

“Yes!” Toph shouted, her head shooting up again. “Why couldn’t Jet deliver his little love letter himself?” 

Jet? Love letter? Jet had written a love letter? For Emiko? That was impossible. There was no way. Jet and Emiko were always at each other’s throats. They didn’t even like each other so it was utterly ridiculous to think Jet loved Emiko. 

“It’s not a love letter Toph.” Sokka argued. Zuko hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath until it came out of him in a rush. Thank Agni for Sokka.“Just just wants to make sure Emiko gets his number. For a project I think.” 

Katara scoffed. “Come on Sokka. We all know how Jet operates. It’s not a project he wants to work on.” 

That was worse. So much worse. It was one (impossible) thing for Jet to be in love with Emiko. It was a whole other thing for Emiko to become just another one of Jet’s conquests. 

Sokka sighed and dug something out of his pocket. “Zuko buddy.” He started, like he knew this was going to be the biggest favor he’d ever asked of Zuko. “Can you give this to Emiko?” He asked as he slid the something across the table to Zuko. 

It was a Jasmine Dragon napkin with Jet’s number scrawled on it. Underneath the number was a little drawing of a winking Jet and a heart. It was so much like the numbers and little love notes from Zuko’s admirers. Which Emiko had collected and pinned to a cork board in the back to tease Zuko. 

“Yeah sure.” Zuko’s voice sounded dull in his ears and he could only hope the others didn’t hear it. He took the napkin and walked to the back, past the employees only door. 

Zuko looked down at the napkin in his hand. He couldn’t let Emiko get hurt. He burned the napkin and washed the ashes down the sink. 

When the group (sans Zuko) returned to the dorm it was to yelling. They couldn’t make out the words, but the fact they could hear it at all from the ground floor meant it was bad. 

“Gee I wonder who that could be.” Toph muttered sarcastically. Sokka grimaced. This was not going to be fun. The group headed for the second floor, the shouting leading them to Sokka and Jet’s room. 

Sokka opened the door and was nearly swept off his feet. Emiko had whipped up a wind so strong Sokka was surprised the room was still in tact. 

“Emi stop, you’re going to hurt someone.” Suki cried. She darted into the room and grabbed the airbender. She held her close even as the wind died down enough everyone else could enter the room. 

“I told you I should have been the fake boyfriend.” Sokka told Jet smugly. At least then Emiko wouldn’t have felt the need to make an indoor tornado. 

Jet scoffed. “Like Zuko would have bought that.” 

“We’ll be lucky if he buys the number ploy. Twinkle Toes decided to be suspiciously quiet.” Toph complained. 

“I don’t like lying to Zuko.” Aang defended. 

Emiko shook her head from where she was still clinging to Suki. “I didn’t ask you guys to. I was against the whole thing remember?” 

“It had to be done.” Jet argued. 

“Yeah Emi, Sparky will never get his head out of his ass otherwise.” 

Emiko finally let go of Suki to throw her hands up in the air. “I’ve told you guys. He doesn’t like me like that. And that is the last Time I’m saying it because I”m tired of sounding like a twelve year old.“ 

“You don’t sound like a twelve year old.” Katara assured her. 

“Yeah you sound like an idiot.” Toph said. 

“Look, just, pretend to date Jet for two weeks. If nothing comes to it we’ll drop it, forever.” Sokka reasoned. 

Emiko groaned, dropping her fact into her hands. “But why Jet?” 

“Because Sokka and Suki are both taken.” Jet said smoothly, earning a glare from Emiko. “And I’m the biggest threat.” 

“Oh honey, if you were a threat you’d have your own wall of fangirl napkins.” Emiko said. Jet scowled. 

Zuko felt like he’d fallen into an alternate universe. Emiko had walked into the Jasmine Dragon for her shift with Jet Of all people. It wasn’t unusual for someone to talk with Emiko from Ba Sing Se University, but she was usually squished Sokka and Suki. Or with Katara and Aang. Even Toph sometimes. Jet just wasn’t a factor. 

Zuko followed them back tot he locker room on autopilot. 

“So I’ll see you later?” Emiko asked as she dropped her bag into her locker. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jet said, looking at Emiko like she was his entire world. It was like the worst kind of sucker punch, stealing Zuko’s breath away. 

Jet brushed a stray strand of hair behind Emiko’s ear and leaned in for a kiss. Emiko turned her head and spotted Zuko. 

“Hey.” her voice was so soft and gentle. “Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” She left Jet to move in front of Zuko. It took Zuko a moment to realize the feeling in his chest was smug vindictiveness. Why? 

Jet scowled at him when Emiko put her hand on his forehead. Her touch was cool and as soft and gentle as her voice. 

“I’m fine Emi.” Zuko took her hand. He just intended to get it off his forehead, but he couldn’t seem to make himself let go. 

Emiko didn’t seem to notice. “Come on. OUr shift starts any minute now.” Her hand slipped from Zuko’s when she went back to her locker to get her apron. Somehow Zuko felt its absence down to his very soul.

“What the hell was that?” Emiko hissed as Jet walked her back to the dorms after a long shift made longer by his presence and constant hovering. 

“What was what?” Jet asked, seeming cool as a cucumber. 

“You tried to kiss me.” 

Jet sighed. “Kissing is a part of dating.” 

“Not if I don’t want it to be.” 

“Wow, no wonder Zuko hasn’t made a move yet.” 

Emiko looked down at the sidewalk, her fingers twitching with the urge to airbend Jet into a wall. 

Jet spoke before she could give into the urge. “Hey, listen. I’m working the opening shift tomorrow and Zuko has the lunch shift. I”m thinking you should swing by and we’ll do brunch. If Zuko doesn’t make a move by then then this whole thing is a lost cause.“ 

Emiko huffed out a breath. She just had to hang on a little longer. 

Jet held Emiko’s hand on top of the table. She would love nothing more than to take her hand back, but everyone Had told her to follow Jet’s lead on this. After all he seemed way more invested in this little play than Emiko was. Briefly she wondered what Jet got out of all this, but then promptly decided she was better off not knowing. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko hissed as he joined them at their table. 

“We’re on a date obviously.” Jet answered with his usual smug smirk. 

Zuko scowled at Jet before turning to Emiko. “Emi?” And damn it! She couldn’t lie to Zuko. 

“It’s a fake date alright. The others got it in their heads that you like me back. Which is stupid.” She never should gone along with this. 

“Well it’s not that stupid.” Zuko whispered, looking down at the table. 

“Wait what?” 

Distantly Emiko was aware of Jet leaving the table, but he wasn’t important.


End file.
